1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and system for accessing financial information and/or conducting financial and non-financial transactions using a wireless device. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and system for providing software to a user's wireless device, said software facilitating transactions between the user and a service provider, e.g., financial institution holding at least one user account.
2. Description of Related Art
While banking transactions have traditionally been conducted in-person or over the phone, in recent years banking customers have become accustomed to the use of Automated Teller Machines (“ATMs”) and online banking applications. The simple and clear menu of choices that ATMs and online applications offer, allow a user to easily step through a financial transaction from a remote location.
In addition to an increase in remote banking transactions, the use of wireless devices has also become more popular. While at one time, mobile phone service was the exclusive function of a wireless device; the capability of these devices continues to expand. In fact, today wireless devices allow for the use of “browser” or WAP-based applications. However, while these applications provide some practical function, generally they do not offer a user-friendly interface, and therefore they are limited in use.
Ideally, financial transactions would conducted with the ease and clarity offered by the use of ATMs and online applications coupled with the convenience of using a user's own wireless device. Since there remains a need for a method of conducting various financial and non-financial transactions via a wireless device using a user-friendly interface, the present invention is directed to meeting that need. The present invention provides a method of accessing information and conducting financial and non-financial transactions using a wireless device.